


Runaway

by hazsjazz



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazsjazz/pseuds/hazsjazz
Summary: Helena returns from Wisconsin. She and Myka pick up where they left off.





	Runaway

“Helena, what are you doing here?”

“It took about 30 seconds after you left to realize what I had to do. I left. I’m coming home.”

“But, you and Nate.”

“Nate and I would never work for long. I’ll call Adelaide once a week, but this is where I belong.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re back. Come on, it’s—“

“Claudia’s birthday, I heard. Mrs. Frederic told me where you were. Where, uh, all of you were.”

Myka linked her arm with Helena’s and led her over to the table. “Look who’s here!” Everyone cheered and whooped loudly as a way of greeting her. As he hugged HG, Pete caught Myka’s eye and winked.

They all just talked for a while, catching up and discussing the day’s events. When Claudia came off of the stage, she squealed with delight and began bombarding her with questions she’d been wanting to ask since HG left.

Myka just sat back, basking in her happiness to be near Helena again. The night wore on and the bar thinned out. Myka was thinking it was maybe time to call it a night when Helena asked her to dance. 

“Of course,” Myka replied, taking the hand Helena offered. Helena put her hand around Myka’s waist and drew them close together.

“You know, there are a lot of questions of science that even with the knowledge of the Warehouse we can’t answer. Like what is consciousness or why do we dream or how you can look this drop dead amazing in the world’s plainest white t-shirt. We just may never know."

Myka smiled and sighed with relief. She was prepared to give Helena time and space before they settled back into being them, into being Bering and Wells, Wells and Bering, but it looked like she didn’t have to. Myka had understood why HG needed to be in Wisconsin. Why she needed to try on a normal life for a while. She was just glad Helena didn’t take too long in coming home. 

The party came to a rousing end. Myka told everyone to walk on without them, that she and HG would catch up. They walked hand in hand for a while, Myka filling in HG on what she had missed and Helena stroking Myka’s fingers softly. 

Myka turned suddenly to Helena. It began to drizzle, which Myka took as a cue. She hesitated a moment, but kissed her. “Shall we go home?” HG nodded silently. 

Myka hailed a cab, but when she turned around, HG was nowhere in sight. She didn’t think she had been kidnapped or anything like that. With the work they do, it was hard to rule out completely, but no, she was sure HG had just left. Myka solemnly got into the cab and went back to the B&B. 

She went into her room and tried to stay calm. Just this evening she had been thinking that if Helena needed more time, she’d be ready to give it to her. She was ready for that two hours ago and she needed to be ready for that again. Maybe it’ll take a little longer, but HG’s gone through almost 150 years to get to her. She can wait.

There was a knock at the door and Myka’s breath caught in her chest. She opened it to find a rain-soaked Helena turning to stare at her. 

“Oh thank god,” Myka gasped, as HG moved forward to kiss her. Myka shut the door behind them and HG pressed her up against it. They kissed fiercely for a minute more before Myka wrapped her legs around Helena and Helena carried her to the bed. She splayed Myka out on it before peeling off her sopping wet clothes. She kissed Myka all over. Her hands made her way up Myka’s shirt. Myka kissed any part of Helena she could find. 

HG lifted up Myka’s shirt only to put it back down. “My my, would you look at that? You look amazing in that shirt, but without it?” Helena kissed her fingers. Myka grabbed her hand and kissed them too. Helena took the opportunity of contact to bring her fingers against to Myka’s lips and push a little farther into her mouth. Myka sucked obligingly. 

They broke apart only briefly as Helena pulled Myka’s shirt over her head. After such a long time, the mere act of touching each other in any way was intoxicating. Myka unbuttoned her jeans teasingly. Helena briefly considered making her wait, but decided such games could wait until next time. She wanted Myka now. 

Impatient as they both were, neither woman ever stopped drinking in everything that was happening. Just being together again was incredible, this was just an expression of their excitement.

With Myka now fully undressed, Helena wasted no time in planting kisses down her chest. She paused to pay special attention to the fully hard nipples in front of her. Helena pressed further kisses down her stomach before spreading her legs and teasing slightly, but was again too ready to tease much longer. She sucked slightly on Myka’s clit, eliciting a moan so grand Myka could hardly believe she’d made it. Helena teased slightly with the tip of her tongue before licking Myka with as much of her tongue as she could make use of. She alternated, each movement in turn making Myka breathe faster and make more of those incredible sounds. She slid in a finger, then another soon afterward. Myka leaned into her fingers, both pumping until she came, quivering, with Helena’s fingers still inside her. 

Helena returned to the head of the bed and kissed Myka over and over, happy to just be reunited with her. 

“I’m sorry I left.” Helena said and then looked thoughtful. “Tonight, I meant, though not just tonight. I had to go get this.” She pulled out a Warehouse badge. “I wanted to make it official. I wanted to make sure you knew I intend to stay this time. A permanent place at the Warehouse. A permanent place with you, if you’ll have me. No more running on silly errands, no more hiding in Wisconsin. I love the Warehouse and I love you and I don’t want to run from any of that anymore.” 

Myka stared at the woman above her. She understood why Helena had left. She also understood why she came back and knew she was genuine. Words couldn’t express what having her back meant, so she reached up and kissed Helena on the cheek. She was back. They were back.


End file.
